Trunks Briefs y los siete Saiyajines
by 01PrincessaCandy01
Summary: Trunks un amante del silencio, el príncipe heredero, solo tiene un sueño y una meta: ¡Que sus padres dejen de discutir de una vez por todas! .Mataría por conseguirlo… Junto con su mejor amigo Goten. Vegeta y Bulma, padres sobreprotectores que matarían a cualquiera que quisiera dañar a su preciado hijo… como dije, a cualquiera. Secuela de "Blanca Bulma Briefs y los 7 saiyajines"
1. Chapter 1

**Trunks Briefs y los siete Saiyajines.**

Capitulo uno: ¡Por favor, necesito espacio!

En un castillo rodeado por un pueblo, que a su vez era rodeado por unos bosques frondosos; Vivía una familia un tanto extraña.

Bulma, la madre, reina de ese curioso reino. Vegeta, el padre y rey, deportista por excelencia… y su hijo, Trunks… Trunks… simplemente era el Príncipe.

Dentro del castillo en un salón grande y lujoso, había una mesa redonda. De vieja madera oscura. El rey discutía con la reina de asuntos no tan importantes mientras su hijo estaba intentando leer un libro azul.

— ¡Vamos mujer, no te pongas así, demonios! —Grito el rey sacudiendo su capa con sus movimientos bruscos— ¡Como yo no lo mate, va a matar a la gente de tu "Precioso" reino!

— ¡Estoy harta de que seas así, Vegeta! —Le respondió la reina parándose al frente de el — ¡No lo mataras, y ya!

— ¡Es mi trabajo! —Grito acercándose as u rostro— ¡Así que hare lo que quiera cuando quiera, y tú no eres nadie para decirme que tengo que hacer! ¿Me has escuchado, mujer?

— ¡Me da igual! —Contesto cruzándose de brazos— ¡No y no! ¡No lo mataras y ya está dicho! Así que mejor ya vete a trabajar, que llegaras tarde…

— ¡No me vengas con eso! —Contesto indignado— ¡Eres una terca! ¿Acaso cuando te he escuchado? ¡Hare lo que quiera y no puedes evitarlo!

Pero los reyes se habían olvidado que había un muchacho en medio de su disputa, y no estaba dispuesto a seguir en silencio — ¿¡Pueden callarse!? ¡Estoy tratando de leer! —Grito el joven príncipe golpeando la mesa bruscamente con sus puños.

— ¡A mí no me grites mocoso insolente! —Le contesto el rey pasado su rabia y frustración a su hijo— ¡No eres nadie para venir y mandar las cosas en esta casa!

— ¡De todas formas, no pueden andar gritando así como así! —Le contesto el hijo.

— ¡A mí no me grites, mocoso! —

— ¡Vegeta, no le grites!—Defendió la reina a su hijo.

— ¡No me grites por gritarle por gritarme!— Le grito Vegeta asustado.

— ¡No me grites por gritarte, por haberte gritado, porque él te grito y tú le gritaste!— Trunks estaba completamente confundido. Y no soporto más.

— ¡Arg...! —Grito el príncipe completamente arto interrumpiendo su discusión— ¡No griten más! ¡Me largo!

Agarro su libro y subió las escaleras, pero antes grito…

— ¡Bajare cuando sepan comportarse de manera presentable! —Exigió— ¡Ya estoy cansado, necesito mi propio espacio!

Antes de que sus padres contesten, subió las escaleras y se fue.

—Te dije que necesitaba una mascota, pero tú no me hiciste caso —Dijo Vegeta cruzándose de brazos y empezando a caminar a la salida.

— ¿Qué tu qué? —Le pregunto ella confundida — ¿Adónde crees que vas? ¡Esto no ha terminado, vegeta! —Grito siguiéndolo —

Vegeta paro en seco y contesto —Mujer… esto término antes de empezar — Continuo con su camino, dejando a Bulma con las palabras en la boca.

Cualquiera podría decir que su compromiso era de ensueños, sin discusiones o malentendidos; pero el que no sabe es el primero en opinar. Desde que había nacido su hijo su compromiso se iba deteriorando poco a poco, mientras se apagaban las dulces llamas del amor, dejando un senderó de cenizas secas y amargas.

Pero, su hijo Trunks, un muchacho amante del silencio y la tranquilidad. Estaba en su habitación tranquilamente se sentó sobre su cama y se quedó con las manos sobre su cara.

—_Debe ser una broma…_ —Dijo despacio —Hace cinco meses que no puedo terminar este libro porque siempre gritan. Si solo pudiera ir a la biblioteca a leer…

Se acostó sobre su cama dejando caer su libro azul sobre su cara, estaba exhausto y recién había comenzado el día…

Un leve sonido golpeo la puerta, era una muy débil golpe.

— ¿Quién es? —Pregunto el príncipe mirando hacia la puerta.

— ¿¡Trunks!? —Se escuchó desde el otro lado.

— _¿Goten?_ —Se preguntó — Pasa, pasa, está abierto.

Goten era un viejo amigo de la infancia, tenía dieciséis años al igual que el — ¡A que no sabes! —Entro gritando emocionadamente.

—No grites… —Pidió — ¿Qué? ¿Qué tienes?

—Esto —Dijo mostrando una llave bastante grande.

— ¿Una llave? ¿Qué tiene de especial? —

—No es la llave —Contesto Goten— Es lo que la llave puede abrir.

—No me digas… —

—No te digo —Contesto emocionado cerrando la puerta y acercándose hacia él.

—Es de la biblioteca —Acertó Trunks— ¿Cómo la conseguiste? —Pregunto sin creerlo —

—Mi padre de medio, dijo que era para poder ir a estudiar ¿Increíble? ¿No es así?—

— ¡Claro! —

—Entonces vamos —Dijo agarrando el brazo de su amigo y llevándolo corriendo a la biblioteca.

Era una gran y vieja puerta de mármol llena de polvo. Nadie había entrado o salido desde hace más de diecinueve años…. Claro, hasta ahora.

—Genial… —

Abrieron las puertas y encontraron un cadáver putrefacto, quizás se quedó encerrado o se perdió.

—Qué asco —Comento el príncipe pasando sobre el cadáver con su amigo.

Pero antes de entrar… algo los golpeo y cayeron al suelo…

La vista se nublo por completo. Nunca supieron que los golpeo…

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo dos: ¡Ya no soy un niño!**

En una habitación del castillo, un joven muchacho de cabello violeta, reposa inconsciente en una cama, sin saber lo que le espera; Desgraciada su suerte de llevarse tal castigo.

Abre los ojos intentando recordar lo que había pasado — ¿Dónde estoy? — Se preguntó.

Se levantó despacio hasta sentarse en la cama, sintió su frente algún líquido extraño.

— ¿Pero qué demonios es esto…? —Saco de su frente una nota mal pegada y la leyó:

"_Querido hijo:_

_Debido a tu __**rebeldía**__, tu padre y yo hemos pensado_

_La manera más __**apropiada de castigarte**__ por _

_**Desobedecernos**__. Tu padre se encargaría de ello debido _

_Ya que yo no tengo suficiente __**tiempo disponible**__._

_Con amor: mamá._

_Posdata: Tu padre pego la nota a tu frente con saliva."_

—Que tierna, me quiere —Dijo un poco feliz— Un momento… ¿Castigo? ¿Saliva? ¡Qué asco!

Mientras Trunks se fregaba la cara con unas de sus sabanas, se calló de la cama, pero encontró una nota en el piso de debajo de su cama que decía.

"_Lo de __**la saliva era**__**mentira**__, pero el __**castigo es**__**verdad**_

_Atentamente: El genial y encantador Vegeta"_

—No sé si estar feliz o estar más enojado por eso—Dijo un poco preocupado y un tanto molesto por la broma de mal gusto de su padre. Arrojo la nota hecha bola por la ventana.

Se levantó hacia su armario, quería terminar de leer el libro hasta que el castigo comenzara. Pero al abrir el librero solo encontró un montón de lo que parecían libros y revistas rotos, triturados, desechos, húmedos y entintados de forma, en la que no se podía leer nada; Más de cincuenta libros destrozados.

Y una nota pegada con cariño y amor en medio del apocalipsis de, lo que antes eran, libros.

Trunks todavía espantado tomo la nota y la leyó:

"_Veremos que tanto desobedeces ahora, los próximos serán los de la biblioteca._

_Con odio y cariñitos: Vegeta._

_Posdata: Ahora mismo me estoy riendo. ¡Ja, ja!"_

— **¡Paaaaaadreeeeee! **—Grito Trunks a todo pulmón. El castillo resonó al estruendo — **¡Ya no soy un niño, deja de tratarme como tal! ¿¡Que hay en la biblioteca que tanto te asusta que vea!? ¿Eh? ¡Dime!**

Inesperado, el rey entra en la habitación.

— ¡Trunks deja de gritar! —Grito Vegeta más — ¡Eso no te importa, ahora como vuelvas a gritar tu castigo será peor!

— ¿Y que más me puedes quitar? —Pregunto Trunks con la voz cansada —No tengo amigos, no tengo mascotas, ni libertad o pasatiempos, apenas tengo padres que… ¡Ni siquiera se pueden llamar así! ¡Son unos desconocidos que se hacen pasar por mis padres!

— ¡Cierra la boca! —Grito Vegeta a punto de estallar de rabia, amenazándolo con un puño en alto.

— ¡Oblígame…! —

Un golpe fuerte y sonoro golpeo contra la mejilla del joven príncipe. La fuerza fue tal, que termino en el suelo de su propia habitación. El rey se retiró de la habitación, pero antes dijo…

—No vuelvas a levantarme la voz, pero si lo haces, te pasara algo mucho peor — Y cerró la puerta.

Trunks apoyo su mano sobre su roja mejilla, pudo sentir la sangre caer en un pequeño y débil hilo. Miro su mano que tenía las pequeñas manchas carmesí en ella. Y las lágrimas por el dolor fueron liberadas.

—_Quizás… si tuve que haberme callado_ —Susurro —_Hubiera sido lo mejor…Me siento como un niño pequeño._

Mientras Trunks estaba en el suelo respirando agitadamente por las lágrimas que caen y lo hacían deprimirse. Goten entro por la ventana con una marca de una mano en su mejilla. Como la de Trunks, pero menos marcada. Entró con una caja cerrada a la habitación.

—Oye Trunks, a que no sabes que me encontré —Dijo feliz mostrando la caja, cuando Trunks se volteó a verlo miro la gran marca de su rostro— Oh… a ti también ¿No?

—Pero parece que más que a ti—Observo calmándose — ¿Me equivoco?

—Casi, solo que yo me desperté antes que tú, y me castigaron antes —Dijo un poco triste por su amigo —Pero, oye, mira… ¿Sabes lo que es?

— ¿Una caja? —

—No… es un cubo de cartón fabricado para guardar cosas —

—**Una caja** —insistió Trunks más emocionado por lo que podría contener esa caja.

—_Serás ignorante_, pero bueno, ¡Es increíble! —Grito emocionado— ¡Una caja de cartón! ¿No es genial?

— ¿Qué tendría de genial una caja de cartón? —Le pregunto tomándola entre sus brazos, no era muy pesada.

—Nada. Pero mira adentro —

Trunks la dejo en el suelo. Y una vez los dos sentados la abrieron y vieron en su interior, unas cuantas fotografías.

— ¿Fotos? —Le pregunto Trunks a Goten — ¿Ese no es tu padre?

Era verdad, las fotos eran los momento que vivieron sus padres antes de casarse.

Algunas eran de Raditz con Nappa tomando sol, otras de Vegeta y Goku peleando contra Turles; Algunas eran de Tarblet, Nappa, Goku, Vegeta, Turles y Broly al lado de un cartel que decía algo de la casa era más del príncipe Vegeta; Otras de todos comiendo o bebiendo.

— ¿Ese es mi padre? —Se preguntó tomando una foto de lo que creía su tío y su padre sonriendo juntos— Increíble.

—Mira vos, tu padre sonriendo. Ya decía yo que no había nacido amargado —Dijo Goten feliz —Estoy seguro que cada vez que Vegeta sonríe un perrito muere.

— ¿¡Que estupideces dices, Goten!? —Grito indignado Trunks— ¿Cómo puedes decir tales cosas?

— ¿Entonces por qué dejo de sonreír? —Le dijo a su amigo— Obvio que para no matar más perritos ¿o no?

—No estoy seguro… pero algunos de ellos nunca los había visto en el reino —

—Yo tampoco. Pero se sus nombres porque están detrás de las fotografías ¿Los viste? —Le pregunto Goten señalándolo—

—Si los vi —Le contesto Trunks— ¿Y si vamos a buscarlos y los traemos para que mi padre sea feliz? ¿Qué dices?

— ¡Me parece algo increíble! —Dijo alegrado— ¡Vamos! ¡Sera divertido!

— ¡Claro, empacamos y vamos! —Gritaron los amigos chocando sus manos y riendo.

Su aventura estaba por comenzar…

Continuara….


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo tres: ¿Quien me paga la puerta?

Mientras unos jóvenes muchachos guardaban objetos importantes en sus mochilas.

En una casa a las orillas de un rio en un pueblo de baja clase, una pequeña familia estaba reunida. La familia de Goten. Compuesta por un padre sin trabajo Goku –o Kakarroto- y una madre extremadamente trabajadora, Milk, también exigente; y su hermanastro Gohan era muy estudioso y siempre tenía la tendencia a boconear las cosas a su madre.

Goten estaban en su cuarto con una mochila, de color verde oscuro, guardaba algunas cosas… Tenía la mitad del cuerpo dextro de un armario.

—Muy bien — Exclamo— Llevare… esta suéter puesto, así que no lo guardare— Dijo poniéndose dicho objeto que era de un tono naranja como su remera— llevare… esta linterna, esta tasa, este par de zapatos y un par de medias.

Mientras ponía todo de forma desordenada en la mochila no tan grande, poco a poco se iba a rebalsar de objetos.

—También voy a usar este… ¿Paraguas? Ni modo, igual lo llevo —Dijo arrogándolo sin mirar— Bueno, ya esta… creo.

Observo atónito como el paraguas cayó al suelo al no tener espacio en su "Gran" y desordenada mochila.

—Bueno… la ordenare…—

Cuando por fin cerró el cierre. Entro su padre a la habitación.

— ¿Goten?— Entro Goku despacio, asomaba su cabeza en la puerta— ¿Qué haces? ¿Te vas de excusión o algo?

—Emmm Pues, yo —Inmediatamente pensó la respuesta más rápida que pudo imaginar— Me voy a pescar con Trunks y otros compañeros de la escuela.

— ¿De verdad? —Pregunto un |poco dudoso el padre— ¿Y con quienes vas, eh?

—Pues… con… ¿Conoces a N°17? —

—No, no lo conozco —Dijo después de hacer memoria.

— ¿De verdad? —Pregunto incrédulo— es un gran tipo, iremos con él a pescar… si… pescar.

Goku, convencido completamente por lo que dijo su hijo, le dio permiso total para ir a "Pescar".

— ¡Oye Gohan, Goten se irá a pescar con sus Amigos! ¡No le digas a tu madre!— Goten estaba completamente boquiabierto por la repentina e inesperada acción de su padre— Ve tranquilo Goten, diviértete.

—Ha, ha, ha —Rio nervioso y con sarcasmo— Esta bien. Hasta luego.

Después de despedirse, Se fue volando hacia la casa de su amigo… pero vio un árbol de moras y no pudo resistir la tentación.

Mientras en un castillo, muy alejado de las moras, el joven príncipe hirmaba su propia maleta.

—Creo que debo elegir en que trasportarlo todo— Dijo abriendo un gran armario y buscaba con la mirada algo que poder movilizar sus objetos.

Vio una mochila morada, un bolso de cuero y una cesta de estambre. Por lógica y para trasportar más objetos eligió el bolso negro de cuero. Empezó a doblar ropa y a acomodarla para que entrara la mayor cantidad de objetos posibles.

Metió, un diario intimo, hilo y aguja, una lapicera y un lápiz, abrigo, traje de baño; y objetos para acampar. Todo completamente ordenado y prolijo.

—Excelente —Dijo agitándose el polvo de las manos— todo es completamente necesario. Ahora a abrigarme y salir.

Camino hasta la silla de madera que estaba en el escritorio. Tomo su campera azul y se puso su bolso estaba a punto de salir volando por la ventana –Gracias a la pocas cosas que su padre le enseño, volar- Cuando entro su padre a la habitación; le dio ligeros golpes a la puerta y entro sin esperar que le respondiera.

—Mocoso, respeto tu privacidad tocando la puerta, pero reafirmo mi autoridad como padre entrando de todos modos —Dijo pasando y cerrando la puerta atrás de sí mismo.

— ¿Ohm…que? —Pregunto arqueando una ceja de manera confusa y cómica — ¿Qué haces e mi cuarto?

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso un padre no puede venir a irrumpir en el cuarto de su mocoso? —Contesto Vegeta recostándose en el a puerta y cruzándose los brazos.

Trunks pensó —Debo poder hacer que se valla antes de que Goten venga o algo muy malo pasara —Se puso nervioso y un sudor frio le bajo por la nuca— Pues, si es como tú. No puede.

— ¿Qué tratas de decir con eso, pendejo? —Pregunto mirándolo de forma violenta y agresiva.

—Bueno, yo solo digo que… —Sin permitirle continuar su escusa, interrumpió de forma agresiva a su hijo.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Acaso no puedo venir a pasar el tiempo contigo!? ¿¡Acaso no es suficiente disculpa esto!? —Perdía los estribos poco a poco.

— ¡Papá cálmate! ¡Estas desquiciando mis palabras, tranquilízate! —

— ¡No me des ordenes mocoso! —Grito agitando el puño en el aire— ¡No soy un errático! ¡Eso eres tu, no yo!

Sin esperar la respuesta de su familiar, salió por la puerta y el cerro don una fuerza inhumana.

— ¿Qué acaba de pasar…? —Se pregunto mirando las grietas de la puerta.

— ¿Listo o que…? —´Pregunto Goten mirando a su amistada— ¿Qué tanto miras?

— ¿Eh? —Se giro para mirar a su amigo que lo observaba desde la ventana— Nada, vamos que ya estoy listo.

Pronto se fueron los dos volando siguiendo un camino de tierra húmeda por las lloviznas. Al cabo de una hora, pasaron volando por la casa de Goten.

—Si sabía que íbamos a pasar por mi casa, hubiera almorzado —Dijo Goten sobándose la panza. Tenía hambre.

—No sabía, en todo caso estamos dando vueltas en círculos y esta por anochecer —Dijo Trunks mirando el cielo.

—Mejor caminemos un poco mas y hagamos la fogata y ya ¿No? —Aporto Goten con una idea.

—Sera lo mejor—

— ¿Eso es un sí? —

—Si, Goten, es un sí—

— ¡Excelente! —Dijo saltando por el camino a lados de su compañero de viaje.


End file.
